Clone Wars Saga of Bren Tenkage
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: We know of Anakin Skywalker but there was another Jedi who helped the war, the direct descendent of Sith Lord Reven. Follow him in his adventure of the clone wars. Has Elements of KOTOR, and is rated T for mild swearing
1. We meet Bren

Clone Wars Saga of Bren Tenkage

By Bren Alexander "Tenkage" Garrett

AN: time for another one of my fanfictions, to those who don't know me, enjoy my other work, to those who followed my other works enjoy another one I made. BTW if you don't know what Star Wars Knight's of the old Republic is, its an X-Box game and it rocks I say this because there will be elements of the game in this fanfiction

Opens to Yoda Narrating

Yoda: The clones Wars, a War between the Force and the Dark Side, planets fall under the rule of Count Doku....and the Jedi become more spread out. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker had been showing his worth time and time again but another Jedi helped the Republic in its time of need.

Scene shows a Jedi who is holding an old Lightsaber and slicing droids like crazy

Yoda: Jedi Master Bren Tenkage, the descendent of the Sith Lord Revan, as well as my pupil

Moves the Scene on a battle in the Planet Nar Shadda

Clone trooper to another: Damn, that Jedi really can go all out

Bren to them: Come on Advance to the building, then we can win this battle

The Troopers advance and then after a while the building is blown up

Bren: well what do you know, planet taken back in only 2 days

Commander Trent (my own commander clone for this fic): quite impressive sir

Bren: ok get the separatist to the ship so we can question them for later

Trent: yes sir

**Query: **Are you done with this venture?

Bren turns to see an HK47 unit (the body is new but the CPU itself is in fact the original that Revan had)

Bren: don't worry HK we will be heading back to Corrusant later

**Delighted Answer: **Splendid, now I can't get back to hunting Meatbags

Bren: Hahahahaha yeah, I know, thanks to Palpatine giving special permission to Hunt Bounties you been improving on your combat skills

**Delighted Reply: **Of Course Master, I am glad you give me the opportunity hunt meatbags just like my original creator

Bren: Reven...

In the distance the 2 hear some clone troopers shouting

Bren: what the heck

The 2 run to the sound and some Clones are having trouble with some Droidika

Trent: Damn it, they had more droids

Bren: hang on

Bren uses force lightning and shocks the droids and blows them up (that's right my guy is a Jedi who uses the Dark Side, well he is the descendent of Reven)

Clone Trooper: I never get tired of that

One of the separatist members tries to run but a blaster shock almost gets him

**Threat:** I wouldn't move if I were you, Jedi may not kill but I can

The Clone takes the prisoners and Bren and HK head to a landing pad to see a ship similar to the Ebon Hawk, called the Silver Hawk by Bren

When they get inside Bren gets on a holo transceiver and Yoda is on the line

Yoda: Ahh Bren my Student, good to see you it is.

Bren: Our troops on Nar Shadda have taken over, the planet is free of Doku

Yoda: yes, many lives were saved thanks to you, return to the Jedi Temple talk we will.

The link leaves and Bren gets in the Pilot seat with Commander Trent

Trent: so Bren, what will we do now?

Bren: get home, rest, relax, and await our next order

Trent: Yes Sir, the Silver Squadron has never lost a battle thanks to you.

Bren smiles and they leave the planet

Coresaunt, Jedi Temple

Bren is in the Council Circle

Yoda: Master Tenkage, well at Nar Shadda you did, but according to the troopers the Dark side powers you used

Mace: yes, and I am afraid we can't allow that

Bren: There were droidika, I had to use the lightning to save my clone troopers, if I didn't they would have gotten killed

Shak Ti: I agree with Bren, he did save 10 clone troopers

Yoda: we allowed you to train in the dark art, because you wanted to understand the Sith, but we can not allow you to use it too much, lest to the dark side you fall.

Bren: I know....

Yoda: head back to your home you may

Bren: thanks Master

Bren leaves and HK47 is waiting outside

**Query:** Is everything alright master

Bren: everything is ok HK, thanks for asking

**Response: **Of course, anything for the blood of the creator who made me

Bren leaves for his apartment, where is room mate Jedi Knight Jon Ra

Jon: hey Bren, the council Burn you out for using the darkside?

Bren: what can I say

Jon: look I know you are the descendent of Reven but come on do you have to know the dark side

Bren: hey this is a Sith Lord who went good, yet he knew dark force abilities, why can't I

Jon sighs

Jon: fine get some sleep, we can train tomorrow

Bren head to bed and HK shuts himself down

At a Hidden base on another planet

Count Doku is talking to a droid

Droid: yep its Bren, I almost got sliced by his saber too

Doku: indeed....he would make a great addition to our army, am I right my master

Sidius in the Holo Droid walker comes into view

Sidius: Yes Doku, try as hard as you can to turn him to the dark side

Doku: As you wish my master

Goes to the Credits

AN: ok hope you like this first chapter, its hard to write fanfictions so don't flame me.

Character Stats

Bren Tenkage

Human

20 years old

Jedi Master

Blue Saber

Tall, Strong, black robe, black hair tied back in a mullet

His is the Direct descendent of Reven, so he likes to research more on him, he also uses the dark side of the force but he is still a Jedi.

HK47 (remake model)

In his Research Bren found records of the HK47 and tracked down the CPU, the body was too archaic to be used so Bren made a new remake from scratch, he also has hacking abilities as well as improved translating skills.

Jon Ko

Human

21 years old

Jedi Master

Green Double Saber

Tall, muscular, combat armor, short hair, his right arm, most of his chest and both legs are machine.

He is the Friend of Bren and as for his body, he never did tell the reason why he has machine for most of his body.

Commander Trent

This Clone Trooper has been with Bren since Geonosis

He is an excellent shot with duel pistols and he is a combat junkie

He has gone Jango (a term in the Star Wars universe that clone troopers start to gain a personality like Jango Fett, see Rex of Anakin's Shadow Squadron AKA 501st units)


	2. The Battle over Kamino

AN: ok time for another chapter, hope you like it, also in the beginning I will be doing quotes that inspire just like in the clone wars saga. BTW this will be sorta alternate universe but not like Anakin doesn't become evil like, I mean that Bren and Jon Ko could be in battles that Anakin or other characters would be in. BTW I spelled Dooku's name as Doku, my bad.

United we stand, divided we fall.

Opens to a training hall where Bren and Jon are face to face. HK47 is watching.

Jon: you ready for this?

Bren: you know it.

Both activate their light sabers and get into a stance.

Jon charges at Bren with his double saber and Bren smoothly parry him.

Bren: you need to do better then that.

Bren uses a flurry to knock Jon to the ground.

Jon: damn Bren you're getting better

He gets back up

Jon: But I am not so weak

He holds the saber in his right hand and the hand rotates like Grievous's hands.

Bren: uh oh

**Concern:** Master I think you should retreat.

Bren: thanks for the tip HK but I know how to counter

Bren uses the force to unscrew a joint on Jon's hand and the hand falls off

Jon: hey, I thought we agreed no force.

Bren: what can I say, a Jedi has to do what he can to win.

Familiar voice: Victory it was but a true victory it wasn't

The 3 turn and see Yoda

Yoda: Master Bren and Master Jon Ko, you 2 are needed on Kamino, we have reason to believe that General Grievous may be trying to attack the clones home world.

Bren: Let me guess, Palpatine sent you the data

Yoda: Insightful you are my student. The data he sent me he did.

**Gleeful Statement:** Master now I get to go into battle with you, now I can blast more improperly build droids.

Bren: of course HK

Yoda: to your ships, you must go.

Bren, HK, and Jon Ko head to the silver hawk with the Silver Squadron inside as well.

Trent: Ready Commander

Bren: of course

After Jon gets his hand put back on, they lift off and head to Kamino

Inside a republic cruiser, out side of Kamino's orbit

Anakin and Ahsoka are in the conference room with Rex and Cody

Anakin: Oh hey Bren, Jon Ko

Bren: Hey Chosen one

HK47 points to Asoka

**Query: ** Master who is the little meatbag?

Ahsoka: Meatbag?!

Bren: oh sorry you never met HK, you see he is a 4000 year old droid, his original creator programmed him to call any organic being a meatbag, I tried to fix it but I can't. HK this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker's padawan.

**Apology: **Miss Ahsoka forgive me for the insult, I will try my best to remember to call you something…a little more favorable.

Ahsoka: ok 47

Rex: Ok now that we gone through our introductions here is the plan

The table shows a holographic image of cruisers and such.

Rex: The plan is simple, Anakin and Ahsoka will go with the fighter squadrons with Bren, Jon Ko, and HK47 going side the main enemy cruiser and taking out Grievous

Anakin: this up to you Bren, think you're up to it?

Bren: you know it

**Statement: **I am ready to blast that hunk of junk out of the ship

Jon: ready as I ever will be

Rex: than let's go and beat that droid back to the factory.

An Armada of Droid Cruisers come out of Hyper Space and the alarm is sound

Bren: show time

Bren and HK47 get into a special Jedi fighter, Bren doesn't want an astromech droid so he outfitted HK47 with astromech tools

**Statement:** Master I am ready when you are.

Jon gets in the basic Jedi Star fighter with his astromech R2D1 (it looks like R2D2 only is has a black paint job)

Jon: let's go

They fighters go out

Bren: All wings check in

Rex: Shadow 1 standing by

Clone: Shadow 2 standing by

Anakin: Shadow Leader Standing By (Ahsoka is flying solo)

Ahsoka: Shadow 3 standing by

Trent: Silver Leader standing by

Clone: Silver 5 standing by

Clone: silver 2 standing by

Bren: Silver Hunter 1 standing by

Jon: Silver hunter 2 standing by

The ships are met with vulture droids and Silver 2 is taken out

Trent: damn it, Silver hunter 1, we can hold them off.

Bren: got it silver leader

Trent uses his ships missiles to take out some droids letting Jon and Bren to fly forward to the main cruiser

Bren: silver hunter 2, do you copy? Over.

Jon: roger that, we are going in, Over.

The duo goes through the air lock force shield and Bren and HK47 get ejected out

Droid: Blast them

Other droid: roger roger

The droids send fire to Bren but he uses the force to block the lasers

**Threat:** You waste of scrap metal, leave or I blast you into 2.3 million pieces

Droid: yeah right

HK47 blasts the droid and blows up into a 2.3 million pieces

Other droid: uhhh….

Bren slices the remaining Droids

Jon: you always did love to cut them up

Bren: what can I say?

Up in the bridge Grievous is watching the 3 in a monitor

Grievous: COUGH COUGH, I see they sent a raiding party, send the droidika

Droid: umm couldn't we just send 100 of droids at them, we could beat them that way

The droid's answer is a smashed head

Grievous: anyone else want to question my orders?

The 2nd in command sends some destroyers

Bren: I sense some more droids

Jon: my turns

The 3 droids stand up and put on the shield

Jon waves his hand

Jon: you want to blast each other

The droids turn and blast each other

Bren: you amaze me with your Jedi Droid mind trick

Jon: having a mostly machine body does that

They keep moving

Grievous: blast it

Droid: what now?

Grievous: I will deal with this myself

He leaves

Droid to another: man he really needs to relax

The 3 get into a big room and the doors shut behind them

Bren: I got a bad feeling about this

The door on the other side opens and it's Grievous

Bren: ahh the great general Grievous

Grievous: the honor is mine, the dark force user Bren Tenkage and the Cyborg Jedi Jon Ko, both I get to destroy today

**Threat:** I wouldn't you machine meatbag. Move any closer and I shoot you

Grievous: interesting, an HK model droid, never went through my servos that I would see one

Bren: Jon leave this to me

Bren walks forward and so does Grievous

Grievous: its time you learned your place human

Grievous opens his 4 arms and wields 4 light sabers

Bren just laughs

Bren: not bad

Bren uses the force to pull Grievous's leg from under him and knock him to the ground

Jon: HAHAHAHAHA now that's funny

Grievous: now I will kill slowly

He charges at Bren and swings the sabers at once

Bren: yikes

Bren barely blocks the blow

Grievous: you can't beat me

Grievous uses his right leg to grab Bren by his throat

Grievous: let's see how long it will take for you to die of Suffocation

His shoulder is shot by HK47

**Statement: **I warned you, now let him go

Grievous drops Bren and Charges at HK47

Bren: Oh no you don't

Bren uses the force to crush Grievous's left leg

Grievous: AHHHH

Grievous turns and glares at Bren

Grievous: very well then, I will deal with you later…

He presses a hidden button on the wall and the floor pops open and he falls though it before the 3 could react

Jon: damn it, we lost him

Bren: well we can still blow up this ship

He looks around and he sees a port outlet

Bren: HK hack the system, set the engine to overheat in 15 minutes

**Reply: **Yes master

HK does as he is told and the 3 head back to their ship, Grievous went to his personal fighter and got away and the cruiser got blown up, as well as 3 more near it

Bren: yeah

The battle is won by mostly due to Anakin's flying skills

Back at the Cruiser

Yoda via Holo com: Won the battle is, but Grievous escaped he has.

Bren: I know master

Yoda: but good job you did, proud you should be.

Bren: thanks

Jon: yeah

Anakin: Master Yoda what is our next course of action?

Yoda: to the Temple to rest you will go.

Anakin: right away, Rex

Rex: yes sir?

Anakin: get the cruisers to plot a course home

Rex: yes sir

Bren: so Anakin, have fun out there?

Anakin: as always

Hidden base on an unknown Planet

Grievous's ship lands near a huge door where Dooku is waiting, Grievous hobbles out

Grievous: damn that Jedi scum

Dooku: strong enough to hold his own against you huh?

Grievous: I would kill him if you haven't told me not to crush his head in

Dooku: it was an order from my master, don't worry I will have you repaired, and I will handle him myself

Ends to Credits

AN: ok I hope you enjoyed this, please don't flame me if you don't like this, but I am working as hard as I can.


	3. Jon Ko's defense on Yavin 4

AN: ok time for a Jon episode

To inspire courage, you must have courage yourself.

Opens to Jon snoozing in his bed, and then a beeping wakes him up.

Jon: what the hell?

He looks at his holophone and presses a button to reveal its Mace Windu

Mace: Master Jon Ko, we need your help

Jon: yawn, yeah my former master

Mace: we are not master and student anymore, now the mission is simple, head to Yavin 4 to help Master Shak Ti train some younglings

Jon: ok Mace

Jon turns off the device and gets dressed and when he walks into the living area HK47 reboots

**Query: **Jon Ko where are you going?

Jon: oh I have a mission from the council, I won't be back for a while, Tell Bren that ok

**Response: **Very Well then, but I will need you to do your routine inspection of me when you get back

Jon: I will HK

Jon heads to his fighter and flies to Yavin 4 via Hyper Space

Yavin 4

Jon lands his ship and walks to be greeted by Shak Ti and 8 younglings

Shak Ti: Master Jon Ko, it is good to see you

A little girl: Jon Ko how did you lose your arm?

She points to the noticeable machine arm that Jon has

Jon: oh that's easy; I met a hungry rancor on Felucia

Shak Ti: I would never go there, even if Clone troopers were chasing me, and Jon you told me that you lost it in a training accident

Jon: ummm…uh what about the training

Shak Ti: oh yes, take group B with you to the ruins, teach them some things about the force and such

Jon: got it

Jon and 4 other younglings walk through the forest to the ruins

A little Boy: hey Jon this is boring

Jon: hahaha what's your name

Boy: names Jake

Jon: well Jake, just because this seems dull now, doesn't mean the history isn't important

Jake: I rather be at Corsaunt watching pod racing from Tatoonine

Jon sighs as they just go into a clearing to see a magnificent Ruined area

Same little girls form before: wow, it's so cool

Jon: it is isn't it miss umm…

Girl: Maria, and that's Rota

She points to a little ithorian

Maria: and that's Skyler

She points to another human

Jon: ok guys; now let's go explore the ruins

There is a rustling in the trees but Jon ignores it

The 5 walks into the entrance of a temple and they look at the writing on the wall

Maria: what does the wall say?

Rota: (says something in his language)

Jon: hmmm, I think it says something about their god

Skyler: not bad, their art wasn't bad.

Jake: lame

Jon sighs again but h senses something

Jon: hold on….

Jon looks outside and he notices a black spot in the trees

Jon: LOOK OUT

He moves back just as a sniper laser is shot at the spot he was in.

Jon: great, we at assassin droids

Maria: what do we do?

Jon: does anyone here know how to use a saber?

Rota holds his and so does Maria

Jon: ok, now keep them with you at all times; I promise you, we will get out ok

Jake: yeah right, look at you, your arm is machine

Jon: look I am not in the mood

Jon uses his Left human hand to break the tree and the droid falls out

Jon: got him

The droid is one of Grievous's body guard droids

Jon: oh heck no. Guys run into the inner chamber I will hold him off

The 4 run into the inner chamber

Jon: Bring it on

The droid activates its staff and charges Jon

Jon: take this

Jon cuts the head off with on swoop motion

Jon: got him

The Droid hits Jon on his right arm with the staff

Jon: still tough huh? Oh yeah

Jon stabs the droid and it falls to the ground

Jon: glad that's over

A scream is heard inside the temple

Jon: damn it

He runs into the temple to see a Droid holding Jake with 2 more droids watching

Jon: let him go

Jake: NO IT'S A TRAP

The other droids shoot Jon in the chest and leg and he falls to the ground

Maria: NOOOOO

Jon laughs a bit and jumps back up

Jake: huh?

Jon takes off his robe and reveals his chest is mostly machine as well as his 2 legs

Jon: nice try you dumb droids

The Jon cuts the droid holding Jake to pieces with the other 2 running off

Jon: ok you guys stay here

He follows the other 2

Jake: wow what a great guy

Rota: (Says something in his language)

Maria: that's true

Jon follows the droids to the back door of the temple and 5 more are out here

Jon: uh oh

A shot is fired and it hits Jon's lightaber breaking it

Jon: damn it, now I need a new one

He drops the saber and the droid advance to him

Jon: don't think you won

His right arm changes

Jon: I am a lot stronger then you think

A thick lightsaber beam comes out of the socket where the hand would be (think Protoman)

Jon: My own arm can be a saber

Jon cuts up 5 droids quickly and he force crushes another leaving 1 left.

Jon: so you want to talk or what?

The droid holds up its staff still

Jon: no answer huh?

Jon slices the droid up and he deactivates his hand saber

Jon: ok guys you can come on out

The younglings walk out

Maria: is it safe?

Jon: it is, let's go back to the ships

They hike through the woods back to the ships to see Shak Ti and some pieces of droids

Jon: you to?

Shak Ti: yeah, you guys ok?

Jon: I am fine, and so are the younglings

Shak Ti: that's good

Jon: how did they know we were coming?

Shak Ti: I don't know, but I hope this doesn't happen again

Jon nods and gets in his ship but before he takes off Jake taps waves to Jon, Jon opens the ship

Jon: yeah?

Jake: sorry about being a jerk to you

Jon: kid I understand, take care

Jon starts the ship and heads back

Goes to Credits

AN: Ok I need to explain something, Jon Ko since he is mostly machine can use Jedi Droid Mind Trick, which basically is him controlling the electronics in the circuits of a droid, like mind trick on humans.


	4. Bren's comabt with a destiny

AN: Ok time for my next chapter

Sometimes aid can come from an unlikely source

Opens to Bren at a Cantina drinking some juice (he doesn't like to drink) with HK47 watching from the back

Bren: Hey Mac, I wonder when Jon will get back

Mac the Barkeeper (He is human): No word from my contacts, but then again he is all the way in Yavin….I doubt he won't get back for awhile.

Bren: True….say I have a question

Mac: Yeah?

Bren: I been hearing word of a new Hutt Taking over, I heard Ziro the Hutt left the area, and was taken away

Mac: Didn't you hear? He was involved with the kidnapping of Jabba's son

Bren: no way

Mac: Its true, no lie, I heard the new Hutt in Town is named….oh what was his name?

A female voice: It's Giro the Hutt

The 2 turn and see a sexy Twi'lek female looking at them

Mac: Yeah that's right

Twi'lek in basic: My name is Anita, and you are Jedi Master Bren Tenkage

**Warning:** If you are here to threaten my master, you will be blasted in .95 seconds

Anita: I am not here to fight

Bren: HK stand down

**Reply: **Yes master I will obey

Bren: you were saying

Anita: I was sent here by Giro the Hutt; he would like to see you

Bren: what for?

Anita: He says he has a proposition to aid the war

Bren: ok I will talk to him

Bren gets up and HK47 is about to follow

Anita: uh Giro has a thing about droids; I would ask to leave him outside of his doorstep

Bren: I understand

They use a shuttle to travel to the darker side of Coruscant and they go into a building (HK waits outside) Where they meet a large dark Red Hutt

Giro in his language: Ahh Jedi Master Bren Tenkage, the honor is mine

Bren: Umm with all due respect I wish you cold speak in Basic, I can understand you but I find me talking in a different language quite cumbersome

Giro in a low pitched basic: very well, come sit down, don't worry unlike other Hutts, I am quite friendly, would you like a drink?

Bren sits down on a nearby mat

Bren: no thanks. So why do you need help?

Giro: Straight to the point, you see I been having trouble, my shipments are being attacked

Bren: how does that affect me?

Giro: You see, I am being attacked by Separatists

Bren: Let me guess, your smuggling illegal goods that are worth a lot of credit that could supply the enemy

Giro: I am a Hutt you know HAHAHAHAHA, you must be the only human who isn't scared to be smart with a Hutt, you should get an award for that

Some people laugh with Giro

Bren: Thanks, so what should I do?

Giro: Escort my next shipment and take out the attackers, its quite simple if you ask me

Bren: And the reward

Giro: you prevent the enemy from getting rich, and I will ally myself with the Republic and supply them with credits to help the war

Bren: Giro you got yourself a deal

**Query:** Master are you done yet?

HK47 stick his head in the room

Giro: AHHHH DROID

Giro tries to run but being a Hutt he can't move fast

Bren: Its ok, he is mine, sorry. I do believe you have a fear of droids

Giro: you guessed correctly….I had a bad experience with one as a Huttlet….enough said.

Bren: I understand, HK we are moving out

**Statement: **Yes master I will head to our ship

Bren walks out and Giro looks pretty happy

At the Shipping Lanes

Bren: Let's see….docking bay T57….here we are

Bren sees some People loading up some crates

Bren: The Rancor ate the Jedi

The boss: And Giro got rich

Bren: I am the escort to help protect the shipment

Boss: good just go to your ship and when you go into space you will find us

Bren: Got it

Bren heads to the Silver Hawk and flies up

**Query: **Master are you sure you want to help him, according to Law you are breaking it

Bren: This will aid the war, sometime you have to break the rules a bit

**Reply:** Very well then, I will be sure to wipe my memory of this so I won't tell anyone

Bren Flies a bit and fins the ship

Bren on comlink: This is the escort to aid Giro, do you copy, over.

Reply: Roger that escort, we will be heading to Nal Hutta, lets go

The Ship are about to head into Hyperspace when they get blasted by something

Bren: what the hell

Comlink: WE'RE HIT, BUT OUR SCANNERS SHOW NOTHING

Bren: Calm down…HK Scan the area

**Reply:** Scanning….There area H4563

Bren fires a shot and takes out a hidden Ship

Bren: Damn it had a cloaking device.

**Statement:** Master that was the only ship in the area

Bren on the Comlink: Guys it's safe now, lets get you to your destination

The 2 ships head to Hyperspace unaware that they were being followed by Count Dooku in his own small ship

Nal Hutta

The ships land on a landing platform and take off the cargo with Bren on a comlink

Bren: This is Bren Tenkage, I am calling to confirm that the shipment is safe

Giro on the other end: Thank you Master Bren, I will tell the Senate my plan to help the war

The link ends

Bren: Well HK, I might as well look around, maybe hit a Cantina

**Statement: **Master I will Stay and guard the ship, you have fun

**Request:** But do bring back some oil, I heard that Nal Hutta oil is good for droids like me

Bren: I will, don't worry

Bren heads to the Cantina but is followed by a cloaked person

Bren walks in and sits at the front

Bren: I want a bumba juice

Barkeep: ok "big man"

Bren pulls out his saber and activates it silencing him

Barkeep: uhh right away master Jedi, and Its on the house of course

Bren: Thanks

The Barkeep gets Bren his Juice and leaves

Bren: this is good stuff

The cloaked person walks in and gets near Bren

Bren quietly: I rather not fight you, your force is hard to mask….Dooku

The man pulls down the hood to reveal it is Dooku

Dooku: you are always alert I see….then you know why I am here

Bren: If we must fight….I would rather not fight here, where people can get hurt

Dooku: You have a sense of honor….very well then, I have enough of my own honor to do that

The 2 walk out and head to a large ally way where they activate their sabers

Dooku: Shall we?

Bren charges Dooku and goes straight on the offensive

Dooku: Not bad, you keep striking me so I can't retaliate…you are the blood of Revan but….

Dooku force pushes Bren slamming him into a wall and dropping his Lightsaber, Which Dooku uses the force to take

Bren: not bad….

Bren Uses Force Lightning which surprises Dooku, but alas he blocks it

Dooku: it is rare to see a Jedi who can use both the force and the Dark side, but I wonder, why would you learn the Dark Side?

Bren: So I can understand the Sith….that's why

Dooku: Too bad that won't teach you anything, let me guess Master Yoda told you to control your anger, and what not.

Bren: Of course, the Dark Side is Evil and you can't gain anything

Dooku just laughs

Dooku: A bold claim…..think about this, many years ago Revan was the lord of the Sith and he controlled the Galaxy

Bren: That's not True….he became goo-

Dooku: that's what the Archives said, but the real story is that he Created a new Republic, the one we have today…Bren your potential can be unlocked if you Join me

Bren looks down speechless

Dooku: The Jedi are holding you back, but you can surpass them….give in to your anger, your hate, and join me

Bren:….I will think about it….

Dooku: Very Well then

Dooku Hands Bren his Lightsaber

Dooku: Meet me at Endor in say….2 cycles

Bren: Very Well then

Dooku turns to leave and Bren heads back to the Ship where HK47 is waiting

**Query:** Master is everything alright?

Bren: It's ok, don't worry

Bren gets on his ship and flies off with Dooku Watching him from a distance

Credit start

AN: Ok now Bren has Met Dooku….who knows what will happen….


	5. Bren's new Destiny

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter

The path you take may be the path you won't want to take

After Bren got back from Nal Hutta (The Jedi were impressed that a hutt would be helping supply the war) Jon came a little later where they talked in the Cantina Back Room

Jon: So I hear you did a job for a hutt

Bren: Yeah, but now the Republic has a supplier to aid the war

Jon: That's true, but still you need to be careful, one of these days you might make a choice that you will regret

Bren: you're Right

Bren looks at his Juice

Jon: Is something troubling you?

Bren: Oh its nothing, how was your trip?

Jon: Man, Grievous sent some of his Personal Droids to Kill Me and Shak Ti, don't you find it strange that Grievous knows where to strike

Bren: That is odd....still we keep winning, and soon we can go back to being peace keepers

Jon: True, but I do enjoy testing my skills

Commander Trent walks into the Back room

Trent: General, a message from Senator Palpatine, he wants to talk to you

Bren: Thanks Trent, oh and Have a bumba juice, on me

Bren hands Trent a card with 50 credits on it

Trent: Yes Sir

Bren and HK47 head to Palpatine's office where he is alone

Palpatine: Jedi Master Bren, and his droid HK47

**Kind Response:** The honor is all mine

**Report:** I have slain the bounty 5673 and 5693

Palpatine: very good, your contributions to the peace keeping of the worlds is most appreciated

Bren: So what do you need?

Palpatine: Ah yes, the reason why I called you here....I know where count Dooku is, I need you to find him and bring him back

Bren: Of course, which planet?

Palpatine: The forest moon of Endor

Bren: Endor?

Palpatine: You have your mission, head to Endor with Silver Squadron, and hope for the best

As Palpatine walks to his seat, Bren catches a glimpse of him flashing a dark face but he shrugs it off and leaves

**Query: **Master? What is the course of action?

Bren: Take out Dooku

**Query: **Shall I call Master Jon Ko?

Bren: No...

Bren walks away and heads to the docking bay

about 6 hours later in a Republic Cruiser, Bren and Commander Trent are planning the attack

Bren: so Me and a squadron of ARC Troopers will head in and Take him alive, understand, we need him for questioning

Trent: Yes Sir

Bren: We will be arriving shortly, so we need to go outside of sensor, the strike force will go out in the Silver Hawk, due to the cloaking jammer I installed in it

Trent: Good plan; we will have the element of Surprise

**Query: **Shall I be coming along master?

Bren: Of course, we will need your skills in hacking

the group heads to the Silver Hawk and fly to the surface avoiding any detection, and they land in a small forest clearing

Bren: So far so good, I think I see the compound...and I sense the dark side

Trent: roger that

The Troopers snipe the guard droids and HK47 hacks the door open so they get inside

Bren: Hold on...I will go ahead....I will call for back up when I need it...don't do anything until I give the order

Trent: Yes Sir

Bren Walks ahead and after walking through hall ways without meeting any droids he grows weary

Bren: This is odd....unless....

Bren Runs though the last door to see Count Dooku sitting on a throne like Chair with droids operating the controls

Dooku: Good to see you master Bren

Bren: Dooku, I saw sent here to capture you by Senator Palpatine

Dooku: How bold...and do you know who he truly is

Bren: The Dark lord of the Sith

Dooku looks surprised

Dooku: How did you know?

Bren: simple, I could feel a faint dark side of the force when he gave the mission to me; it must have been hard to hide it for so many years

Dooku: Then why did you come if you knew who he was

Bren Holds his lightsaber still deactivated up

Bren: My real mission

Bren drops the saber

Bren: To join you

Dooku: Very good....

Dooku gets up and holds a sith saber

Dooku: a gift to you, my new apprentice

A holo walker droid comes into view with the cloaked figure of Sidious

Sidious: Very good Lord Tyranus

Bren goes into a bow

Bren: I am humbled, Lord Sidious, or should I say Senator Palpatine

Sidious takes off his Cloak to reveal it is Palpatine

(when he is known to be Sidious he will be referred to as such, other wise he will be called Palpatine)

Sidious: So you have decided to join the dark side

Bren: Of course...

Bren uses the force to lift his old light saber, and then he cuts it in half with his new Sith Saber

Bren: Dooku, my old Squadron is here, shall I summon them and tell them the good news?

Dooku: As you wish my new Apprentice, or should I say Darth-

Bren: My name shall be, Darth Reven. I shall take the name of the Legendary Sith Lord

Dooku: Very well, Reven

Bren pulls out a transceiver

Bren: Clones, I could use your help

Trent: We are coming

Bren: Please come quickly

In about 5 minutes the troopers arrive but all they see is a Circe of turrets being manned by droids and Bren waiting in the middle of the room

Trent: General? what is going on?

Bren: I am not your general...

Bren uses a force crush to kill a nearby clone

Bren: I am Darth Reven, and your death

Trent: Damn it, OPEN FIRE

The troopers all fire at once at Bren but he laughs and uses the force to pull up the ground and block the blasts

Trent: Damn it....but why aren't the droids attacking us?

Bren: The answer is simple...I wanted to take care of you myself

Bren activates his saber and jumps into the air

Trent: SHOOT HIM DOWN

Before They could do as ordered Bren uses force lightning to kill all the troopers save Trent

Trent: ohh man...

Bren lands in front of Trent

Trent:....why?

Bren:...it's my destiny

Bren stabs Trent in the heart with his saber

Dooku: Impressive

Bren: I know....I will head back and act as a spy....I will say that you got away, and my entire battalion died

Sidious: very wise Darth Reven

Bren walks out to see HK47

**Query:** Master where is the sith lord target?

Bren:...I am not a Jedi anymore, I now Sith

**Response:** Master, you are my master and what ever is your choice, I will follow through

Bren: Good

Bren and HK47 take the Silver Hawk up and head to the Republic Cruiser to explain the "Failure"

Chapter ends

AN: Now I'm evil....I wanted this to happen....heheheheheh


	6. The Hunters

AN: Well time for another Chapter….more evil Bren….

The Turret cannot target its base

Bren and HK47 are in the Silver Hawk flying back to the Cruiser

**Query: **Master what will we explain to the council?

Bren: HK hand me my spare light saber

HK47 pulls out a spare Lightsaber from his Chassis

**Confusion:** Master why do you need it?

Bren: Simple, so I can't keep this act up, but I do need something from you…

Bren flies into the ship where he is met with the Captain

Captain: Master Bren, did you find Dooku

Bren: Sorry….but I am afraid my squadron was taken out….Dooku escaped

Captain: I am sorry

**Added Response:** I have Commander Trent's last words

In Trent's Voice: DAMN IT THERE ARE TOO MANY…NO MY LEG….AHHHHHHH

**Commentary: **the last moments are him begging for his life as well as combination of him crying for mercy

Bren slams his fist on his ship

Bren: DAMN IT, HOW COULD I SCREW UP THE MISSION?!

Captain: Don't beat yourself up, why don't we call the council for the next move

Bren: yeah….you're right

They walk into the comm. Room where a holographic Yoda is waiting

Yoga: Long you have been, wasn't captured Dooku was

Bren: I know master Yoda….he out numbered us….I feel so stupid and useless

Yoda: Despair you shouldn't, the force the clones will be reborn in

Bren: thank you Yoda, I needed that, so what's the plan?

Yoda: Back to the Temple you should go, important message the council has

Bren: Right away

The comm. Link ends

Bren: Captain set course to the Jedi Temple

Everyone: SIR

After a short trip to the Temple Bren is at the councils circle

Windu: Master Bren, your skills and feats have impressed us all….I would like to congratulate you on now….becoming a member of the Jedi Council

Bren: Really?

Yoda: True, this is.

Bren: well….I am surprised

Bren sits down on a seat near the end

Shak Ti: Now we need to discus, our next plan….Dooku escaped Bren and took out the silver squadron

Bren: I wish to hunt him down…and I have an idea

Yoda: Idea you have?

Bren: Isn't it true that the Kaminoans have special Black Ops troopers?

Windu: Well…yes they were, the Black Ops troops were made for tracking and assassination….they were considered too dangerous for use

Bren: I would like to use them

Yoda: Dangerous this is….careful you should be

Bren: I will master Yoda, I leave at once

Yoda: find Dooku you must, War will continue unless stopped he is.

Bren: I understand

Bren leaves to the Silver Hawk and heads to Kamino

Kimino

Bren is walking through the halls with a head Kaminoan named Segra

Bren:…and that's the situation

Segra: hmm….the Black Ops are dangerous….they were the prototype for ARC troopers….but they were how do human say….Edgy

Bren: Edgy?

Segra: Yes….they would not take orders well, so we keep them here

Bren: May I see them?

The 2 walk into a sealed room where 4 troopers in black armor (Minus helmet) are waiting, 2 are playing pazzak on a table, 1 is watching a Twi'lek dancer on a Holo T.V., and the last is just sitting down

One sitting down with a red X on his armor speaks first

Clone: Well, looks like Kaminoans sent someone in what….months'?

Bren: My name is Bren Tenkage, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council

Clone: My number is 101010 but I call myself X, over there watching the Twi'lek we call Long Shot, the 2 at the table the first we call Brains, and the 4th is Gunner

Bren: pleased to meet you

X: same here, so let me guess, you want us to help the War

Bren: correct

X: not interested….we prefer not to fight

Bren: hm…what if I said that you can show other troopers your skills

X: huh?

Bren: Well you are Black Ops, so I assume your skills are beyond a natural clone trooper

Long shot: well you got me….I could snipe a womprat from 15 meters away, I doubt even the ARC troopers can do that

Brains: Well….it would be a good chance to show them my intellect

Gunner: Well my guns sure could use a work out

X: Alright…I guess we are in….but we are not soldiers… no we are Commando….no we are Black Ops

Segra: Well I am impressed, well I guess I send someone to tell the council. But for now, follow me

The 5 follow Segra into the barracks where he pulls out a black clone armor

Segra: This is for you Master Bren, may it serve you well

Bren puts it on under his robe and he looks pretty good

X: not bad, I would say you look like one of us

Long shot gets a special sniper rifle and his helmet (black) comes complete with a zoom in function

Gunner gets a rifle (which he straps to his back) and some blasters, his helmet looks like an original Geonosis Clone Helmet, only black

Brains helmet has special screens inside to let him see reports, statistics, and other things, his wrist band also has a cord to hack systems

And X's helmet looks like Jango's only black and there is a big X on the front, he has standard ARC trooper gear

Segra: I am glad to see that we get to use the special gear

Bren: It would seem, we need a name….The Hunters

X: I like it

Long shot: I agree

Brains: It seems correct for us

Gunner: perfect

The group heads to the silver Hawk and heads back to the Temple to personally see the Council about the next mission.

AN: Ok I hope this chapter will do


	7. Bren and Jon's duel of Fates

AN: Been a while since I last updated, but I ain't letting this story die

Some paths in life lead to the same fate

Opens to Bren flying the Silver Hawk to the base to gain his next mission

X: Sir, what would you like us to do?

Bren: stay here when we land, then I will tell you the mission

X: Sir!

Bren lands the ship and walks to the temple where the council is waiting

Yoda: Mission completed has it?

Bren: Yes Master Yoda, my hunters are ready to fight and find Count Dooku

Windu: Yes, that true, but you see…. Anakin already found him and killed him

Bren in his mind is upset be he controls his anger

Bren: Well that's good, so where would you like me to help?

Yoda: To Dantooine at the old temple you should go

Bren: As you wish

Windu: Oh and Jon Ko will be with you

Bren: Tell him I will meet him there

Windu nods and Bren heads back to the ship where Brains talks to him

Brains: So what's the plan?

Bren: I will explain when we get to hyper space

**Statement: **I will be starting up the ship

Bren: Right HK

HK47 gets the ship started up and they fly out of the planets air space and head into hyper space

X: So what's the plan

Gunner: Yeah I been wondering about it too

Bren: Well as you already know, I am working for the Sith

X: yes we know, and we agreed to help

Bren: Well Dooku is dead, so I need to get my orders from my master, Brains

Brains: Yes sir?

Bren: Get me a link to Chancellor Palpatine

Brain: I'm on it

Brains get a link up and Palpatine is on the line

Palpatine: Ah Jedi Master Bren Tenkage, for what do I owe the pleasure?

Bren: Master, I know Dooku is dead, and I'm on my way to help Jon Ko, what are your orders?

Sidious: You will kill him, and his troops, make sure to destroy everything

Bren: Of course my master

The link ends and after 3 hours of flight they make it to Dantooine where Jon is waiting at the Old Temple

Jon: Hey Bren, I see we got some of those Black Ops I heard about

Bren: Yeah, so what's the story here

Jon: We got droids camping in the caves near here

Jon shows him with the holomap

Bren: hmm…if we head this way, maybe my troops could take out their defenses

Jon: We tried that, lost some clones that way

Bren: But my hunters are more powerful then regular clone troops

Jon: Fine, we will position our troops to charge in to take care of the rest when the shield is down

Bren and his hunters walk into the caves

Long Shot: Nothing on my scanners yet

Bren: Well keep looking….wait

Bren stops them

X: What's wrong?

Bren looks down and sees a mine

Bren: That was close…they mean business

Brains takes out the mine and they keep moving until they see a large room where some droids are working on the computer

Bren: Now

They charge in

Droid: CLONES

Other Droid: DUH

Bren Cuts them up then Brains hack's the computer to stop the shield.

Bren: This Bren, Jon it's time to end this

Jon's side

Jon: They got the shield down, let's go

It doesn't take long for the battle to be won so Bren and Jon are sitting at a camp drinking some water

Jon: Wow, 5 hours, not bad record

Bren: Eh….

Jon: So what have you been up to?

Bren: Well-

Bren is interrupted when Jon gets a call from his clones

Clone: SIR THE HUNTERS ARE KILLING US THEY ARE-

The audio is cut

Jon: What's going on

Bren activates his Sith Saber

Bren: Nothing personal, but now I am called Revan

Jon activates his double bladed light saber and they cross beams

Bren: You can't beat me…I'm Sith

Bren force pushes Jon into a wall and he runs off into the Temple

Jon: So that's the way you want it…well guess its time to play

HK47 walks in with his blaster set to kill

**Query: **Where are you?

Jon waves his hand

Jon: You want to help me kill Bren

Moves to Bren in the Temple

Bren: Come on out Jon…

Jon walks in with HK47

Jon: Come on out…HK is on my side so I can find you

Jon's answer is HK being force crushes

**Sta…ment…..:** systems….failing….ma…st….er…..

Bren's voice: Look what you made me do, I destroyed Revan's droid….MY DROID

Jon looks around and is almost killed when Bren jumps from the ceiling and cleave chops

Jon: Damn it, honestly, you think you would have a sense of honor

Bren's answer is a swing from the saber, which Jon blocks

Jon: Control yourself

Bren keeps attacking

Jon decides the best course of action would be to run into the temple and try to find a better location

Jon: Damn it

Jon uses the force on the ground to trip Bren so he can run deeper into the temple

Bren: Fine run you coward

Outside of the temple, the Hunters are done killing all the clone troopers

X: That takes care of that….hmm

A ringing happens and Sidious is on the holo line

Sidious: Execute order 66

X: It will be done

Brains: It would be wise to wait for one of them to come out, then we can kill them easier

Long Shot: good point

Back in the temple Bren walks into a room which would have been the old Council circle

Bren: Come on out, I smell your fear

Jon sends his saber with a force throw but Bren uses the force to stop it then he deactivates it

Bren: nice try

Jon activates his saber arm

Jon: I don't want to do this…but I must

Bren: I am REVAN!!

Bren charges at Jon and they exchange blows but in the end Jon hits Bren's holt and breaks his saber

Bren: Well…143 fights….142 wins for me….1 for you….

Jon: let me ask you something? Would Revan have wanted this?

Bren bursts into tears

Bren: No…..

Jon deactivates his saber

Jon: We should go now, we have to tell the council

Bren: You're right

Bren gets Jon's saber and hands it to him

Bren: I will go peacefully

They walk out and X gets close to them

X: Sir, we got an order to head to Nar Shada, come on we need to go

Bren: wait….but I already save it….unless…

They get their answer with Long shot and Gunner shooting them

Bren: Damn it

Jon: This is great

X: Sorry Sir, but orders are orders, right from Palpatine himself

Bren: Well then give him my regards in hell

Bren does a force Lightning and kills the 4 hunters

Jon: Damn it…the Clones must have an order to kill all Jedi

Bren: We don't have much time, we need to get to the Temple and fast

Jon: Got it

Chapter End

AN: one more then I will finish the story.


	8. Bren's new choice

AN: this is the end, thanks for reading

The choices you make will affect your future

Jon and Bren just went into Hyper Space

Jon: So what's going on?

Bren: Palpatine is the Dark lord of the Sith, but it would seem he didn't need me anymore

Jon: What do we do?

Bren: As Yoda would say, "Save the Jedi, we ,must"

Jon: Makes sense, come on

They land at the temple where some Clones meet them

Clone: Come on out, show yourself

His answer from the open door is lightning, killing him

Bren: Come on, we need to check for survivors

They walk in and kill some Clone troopers and finding dead Jedi

Jon: Who could have done this?

Bren: No clone can do this kind of damage….it must have been a Jedi

Jon: But who?

A Familiar voice: Me

They turn and see the robed Anakin Skywalker

Bren: Of course, the chosen one

Anakin in his rage sends a force blast at Bren but he dodges

Bren: Come on lets take him

Jon: Right behind you

They activate their lightsabers (Bren has his spare) and they try hard to take down Anakin

Anakin: don't even try

Anakin uses the force to send a rock at Bren knocking him into a wall

Jon: BREN!!!

Anakin: don't let your guard down

Jon tosses his Lightsaber and forms his arm saber

Anakin: Impressive

Jon swings his arm but no matter what Anakin keeps blocking

Anakin: What's the matter, getting tired?

Jon: Damn it….

A rock smashes into Anakin

Jon: Huh?

A bloody Bren is grinning

Jon: Bren!!

Bren: yeah….Jon get out of here

Jon: Huh?

Bren uses the force to start cracking the ceiling

Jon: No you can't

Bren turns and smiles

Bren: Jon….I'm sorry

At these words the ceiling crashes and it blocks anyway of getting in or out

Jon: BREN….damn it you idiot….

Jon sheds and tear and runs out to the Silver Hawk

Jon: Why….

He starts up the ship and flies out and never turns back

The Republic became an Empire, and the Empire fell thanks to the son of the Sith….but what ever happened to the Robotic Jedi and the Sith Jedi….

30 years later

At a Cantina on Tatoonine

Jon is in a booth drinking some blue liquid

Jon: Been 30 years since that day….why Bren….why?

A Man in a large white hooded robe comes in

Jon: Well speak of the devil….hey Barkeep, get me a Bumba Juice for my friend

He lowers his hood and its Bren

Bren: Jon….its great to see you again.

THE END

AN: Ok short ending but I wanted to end this story.


End file.
